A different choice
by UnderTheRoof
Summary: Minato's little sister got a chance at going back to the past and fix thing. She accidentally crossed road with a certain grey haired guy and thing got complicated. Warning: OC (wow it sounds like your typical insert OC fix fic)


**Chapter 1: **

**A/N: **

**Chii is Minato's little sister, a first year student, OC, she's just a fellow party member who has little involvement with the main p3 storyline (other than harboring a very special feeling for with Shinjiro, one sided). This is a crossover between P3 and P4 but ones who haven't played P4 yet can still follow because it's not involved with P4's plot. But having played the Answer is recommended because there'll be a lot of spoilers.**

**I don't own anything and _English is not my first language_, please correct me if I do something wrong. This is actually a rewrite of one of my old fic (which didn't get anywhere and much attention), a lot of elements have been changed so it's really not the same anymore.**

~Enjoy~

**Chapter 1**

It was a nice and warm spring day.

Chii suddenly remembered.

Memories of her loved ones and their adventures together,

Sweetness and painfulness

Every Single Moment...

That was when she touched the watch, the thing that she had no idea how she owned it just a moment ago.

Her eyes widened.

How could she forget? The promise! She looked at the time.

9:00 am

Chii intended to be late at the school closing ceremony because of how she hates long speeches. Everyone in the dorm had left ages ago, including the perfectionist freak, aka her beloved brother. She chuckled at the thought of him going to school even before the sun rose.

"If I run, I can make it"

Yes, she was a little bit late but she still had a whole day left for her friend. Even though her legs are short, she's a fast runner. She can make it.

Chii ran as she fantasized about what was going to happen. When she got there, everyone would laugh it off and tell her that she's so lame to be the last to remember. When they were busy discussing what to do for the party, her brother would ruffle her neatly combed blue hair and give her the smile that only she and Yukari have the right to receive. And that night, they would party and chat away till morning. She can't wait!

And reality hit her.

_Hard._

For a moment, she thought it was a funny image. Her brother was resting his head on Aigis's laps while the robot girl gently swooshed his hair. "Yukari senpai's gonna be furious" she thought to herself and called out for him.

_Her smile fell off._

That was when she realized the ugly truth.

Chii woke up. Darkness surrounded her. She touched her eyes.

_Wet._

Could it be that all of those stuffs about her brother dying just a nasty nightmare?

She wore her uniform to the funeral since it was the most formal dark clothes she had. No tear streaming down her face, she quietly rested her head on Akihiko's firm chest, looking at the sight of Minato's ash gone with the wind of the ocean.

- I'm okay, don't worry about me.

Even though she said so, everyone still looked at her with worried eyes. Chii is a very lively girl. She is the kind of person who would smile the brightest, even through hardship. But now, she didn't eat much, spoke less and often spent the rest of the day after school in her room alone. They had never seen the girl this broken down before.

- Do you want to die that much? Fine then, just die. There's no need to keep living that way when you're just pulling everybody's spirits down. You think you're the only one who's suffering?

- Are you mad, senpai?

- I am mad! It's annoying how you keep sulking like that. You know …me … I ... I'm sad too… Everyone … is sad too. B-But we moved on. Y-You know that…

It was rare to see Chii and Yukari arguing .Yukari hadn't been coming back to the dorm lately. And when she's finally back, the first thing she did was criticizing Chii. However, it seemed like Chii didn't mind much about it as she answered Yukari's questioning halfheartedly. Tears had leaked from the corner of the other girl's eyes but she still struggled to hold them in. Looking at the spiritless Chii, Yukari felt furious. Yukari didn't know why but she got irritated from the way that girl's walk, the way she sighs and even the tone in her voice. She knew it was mean of her but… for god's sake Chii's not the only one who's miserable around. She was hurt too but she kept it in so that everyone would not felt worried.

…

- Moving on, huh? Or running away?

So that's it.

They both got nothing to say anymore. Yukari stormed outside and violently shut the door behind her.

- Don't worry about us; I'll apologize to her tomorrow. – Chii pulled an exhausted half assed smile as she slowly walked to her room. Even in the darkest time, SEES had never been like that.

Nothing could lighten the girl's eyes up until the day they saw the silhouette in that Abyss of time. From that point on, some liveliness had come back to Chii. She began to laugh at Junpei's stupid jokes and care for her appearance more. While Yukari constantly bitched at Aigis and Metis, Chii really did open up for the two robots. And it looked like she and Yukari were starting to make up. Everybody felt relieved. Not Mitsuru, though…

- Chii…- Mitsuru said softly to Chii, drawing her attention.

- Yes, Mitsuru- senpai…Chii replied wondering what Mitsuru wanted with her

- I know it has been hard for you, but…-Mitsuru started to say but trailed off.

- What is it?

- I don't think there is a way to somehow… bring your brother back from death … from that Abyss of time.

-…

- I'm afraid you might get hurt again if you expect too much…

- I … understand…

- That's good, then…

It was Chii's turn.

Aigis hesitated. She didn't want to open that door. She knew the reason for Chii's evoke must relate to Minato one way or another. She knew it. Everybody knew it. They didn't want to bring Chii and Yukari down again.

- Go on. Don't worry about me - Chii answered them with a faint smile.

_- Nii chan, what are you going to do?_

_- I'll go._

_- But I don't want to leave this place._

_- Then you can stay. I'll go._

_- Don't be ridiculous._

_- We can't let this chance slip by. That place holds a lot of opportunities for us. I thought we will be stuck here forever but they invite us there. Only fools will miss it._

_- I know, but… I don't like that place. Isn't Port Island where … mom and ..._

_- …._

_- Say Chii, you remember our promise with uncle right?_

_- Yeah._

_- I'll do anything to accomplish it. His dream is my dream. If he couldn't realize his, I will do it in his place._

No image was shown. Just darkness and two voices. After the door disappeared, Chii broke down crying. It was the first time SEES saw her cry after Minato's death. "She can cry again means that she has finally come back to her sense" Mitsuru convinced herself as she patted Chii's back and helped the girl back to her room.

Or maybe not. Nobody knows.

The people of the High Priestess Arcana often place their trust highly in their intuition. So does Fuuka. Ever since the day they were trapped inside the dorm, bad premonitions had been lurking under her stomach. It was something like separation, loss and grief. Fuuka didn't know what would happen but she tried her best keeping the group together. But what could a girl like her do when the crack between everyone kept growing larger and larger?

The day she feared the most had finally come. It all started with Yukari, whose wish was to go back in time just before their final battle to saved Minato from whatever destroyed him. Of course that risky idea of her was opposed by the others. Watching her friends arguing, Fuuka felt her heart broken to pieces. That was never the way she wanted everything to turn out. But during their argument, she couldn't open her mouth to say any words. Maybe she was still a big loser who can't even voice out her opinion.

It was done quicker than she thought. Everyone had come to a conclusion. They would fight to determine whose opinion is right. No… Fuuka gasped in terror. She had to do something…

- Everyone… We still haven't heard Chii-chan's opinion.

Fuuka's desperate attempt to stop everything from breaking apart might have worked. Everyone suddenly got silent and turned their gazes to Chii.

The girl was resting her head on the sofa care-freely. Her lips curled to a smile.

Fuuka immediately regretted what she did.

- So you guys are asking me what side I'm in?

- Yeah. – Yukari grunted as she looked straight into her friend's eyes. Grief and sorrow. That was all she could see in Chii. For some reason, Yukari confidently thought that Chii would join her side.

- None.

Everyone looked at her in surprise. Other than going back to save Minato, moving on or lingering between two paths, is there really another way?

- I can't go with Yukari senpai's plan. It's too risky. I don't want to face Nyx again. There's a huge chance that we will lost and end up dying without saving anyone. And I…- She paused for a little bit – I don't want to see my brother die … again ... either…

- So have you decided on doing anything? – Yukari impatiently asked.

- You know what's funny? – Chii smiled – I realized that you guys have changed a lot… Akihiko senpai… and Ken. Aren't you the ones who were hung up on the past most? Why are you so gung ho about moving on?... And you two… – She pointed at Yukari and Mitsuru. – Ain't your motto "Keep moving forward"? What happened to it? – She paused for a bit and stood up, looking at everyone with a pained expression– My brother... did leave a huge impact on you guys, huh?

Silent covered the room. What Chii said indeed was right.

- So what are you trying to imply then? What is your decision? – Asked Yukari.

- I'm going back…

- Then that means you …

- No, I'm going back way further than you, senpai. I will stop my brother from even coming back to Port Island. At all cost.

- But that means we would never meet!

- Yes. And The Appraiser would never be awoken.

- But the Apathy Syndrome and Dark Hours…

- I don't care.

- But…You can't…

- We'll see each other on the battlefield. Good bye.

Their conversation ended there. There's no use talking it out. The path they will choose will be decided by the winner.

Aigis kept running. As fast as she could, as far as her mechanical body could handle. But she couldn't catch up with the silhouette.

...

Neither did his little sister.

_Burn my dread…._

Chii was standing alone and listening to music by the time Aigis arrived

She removed her brother's headphone from her ears and looked straight into the robot's eyes.

- So you have finished your business with everyone?

- Yeah...

- I was kind of disappointed that I didn't have to face anyone. But I am alone so it's all fair, right? - Chii offered a friendly smile.

Both of them were desperate and couldn't afford to lose the battle. Minato was the one who changed Aigis the most, the one who transformed her from a mere machine to a human with emotions. She'd rather die than losing them, the memories of him. And for Chii, Minato was the one she loved the most, the one whom she would risk everything she had, just to get him back safe and sound.

And so, it began…

Chii rarely used her persona, only summoned hers two or three times. She hated it. The feeling of the cold evoker on her temple, the pressuring sound and gushing air to her ears whenever she pulled the trigger and the feeling of having your soul forcefully taken out from your body, they all made her wanted to throw up. Moreover, her persona isn't stable. Whenever it's summoned, Chii falls into an unconscious state, unable to control what it is doing. Even though it never goes out of the way and tries to kill her like Shinjiro's and Chidori's, she still avoids summoning persona at all cost… That was also the reason why she was the least effective person on the battlefield, often got stuck babysitting Fuuka on Tartarus's first floor.

But Chii was confident in her skill with the sword.

Maybe she could win, since Aigis and Metis were still pretty exhausted from their previous fights.

Or maybe not.

Wild card power was overwhelming and fighting two robots clearly was too much for a mere human like Chii. She was on the verge of losing. It was very long, tiring and almost one sided battle. Aigis and Metis were pushing the girl to the corner ever since the start but somehow she still managed to hold up.

15 minutes had passed, Chii had a hard times dodging the attacks as she slowly ran out of strength.

- TAKE THAT! – Metis's hammer sent Chii flying. Aigis looked at the girl worriedly. She'll die at this rate if she doesn't give up. Chii slowly stood up with the support of her sword. Panting heavily, she looked at Aigis:

- Say, Aigis….

- Chii -san...

- Have you decided to do anything with the keys?

- I…

- I'll take that as a "No" then. – Chii pulled out her evoker- But I have- She pointed it at her temple – AND I WILL DO ANYTHING TO ACCOMPLISH IT!

I summon you, **_CHAOS!_**

**BANG!**

What happens inside Chii's head, nobody knows, even the girl herself has absolutely no idea what's wrong with it. She is kind and lovely; but at the same time cold and cruel. She's nothing; she's everything - the Fool. But unlike her brother, her power doesn't take any shape.

It is a mess.

Chii won the battle.

But it was not because she was stronger than Aigis and Metis. It was because she took advantage of the situation, when AIgis lost her guard, when the fire, the symbol of Akihiko, Ken, Junpei, Koromaru, Mitsuru and Yukari's lives, died out.

Apparently, the battle took too long.

Clutching everybody's keys tightly in her hand, she watched silently as Aigis and Metis collapsed and disappeared in the red smoke.

...

- Fuuka- senpai…

- I will give you my key - Fuuka cast her eyes downward.

- I … Fuuka…Senpai... I will try my best… I will fix things! - Chii could hardly hold back her tears.

- Go...

Fuuka was always so gentle, so fragile, so kind. As sad and pure as a beautiful blooming carnation, she smiled.

_"Good luck, Chii"_

Chii turned her back away and ran as fast as she could, trying to escape the sight of Fuuka, still with a sad smile and tears streaming down her face, slowly fade away under the red fog.

Her eyes busted wide open as soon as she regained consciousness. The last thing she remembered doing was entering the door to Minato's room.

And now, she is sitting inside a cramped blue limousine, on the laps of some random guy she doesn't even know. Didn't she mention a weird long nosed creature and a beautiful, mature looking blonde staring at her in awe sitting on the opposite seats?

- This … is a surprise… Did you come from the past? - The long nosed creature broke the silent.

- Wha… - Chii immediately got off the dude's laps - Wh-Where am I…?

The guy looked at her, no less surprised. He was a handsome young man, with grey bowl cut hair, a nice pair of eyes and a very manly physique.

- Whatever the reason, we have to send her back to her time, master Igor. I have begun to scent a small disturbance in space and time order. - The blond woman ignored Chii's question.

- Indeed. Let's do it quickly before troubles come. – Igor massaged his temples. - But it'll take a while, to figure out who she is and to send her back to where she belongs - Igor waved his hands, a mysterious light engulfed around Chii.

- No… I can't go back to that time! I need to… - She grabbed the nearest thing to her - the handsome dude - by the neck, pulled out the small dagger that had always been strapped next to her Evoker's holster and pointed it at the poor guy's throat - STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING! Or ...Or I'll kill this guy!

- You can't kill anyone here, girl. And quiet down. You're breaking master Igor's concentration. - The woman spoke in a cold tone.

- It's a good thing to me if he can't focus anymore, STUPID OLD BITCH! - Chii shouted back and kicked everything on the table in front of her flying.

- I've warned you - The woman calmly opened her heavy leather-bound book, releasing a horde of monsters flying outside. The cramped place that was of a limousine had been turned into a chaos.

- My, my… what are you doing, Margaret? - Igor chuckled softly.

- I'm having a bad day, sir. Stress from too much work, that is. - Margaret poured herself and Igor some wine. - Master Igor, if you don't mind, I suggest you stop taking in more responsibilities than you should from the higher up. That man would get lazy and make you do every single little thing while he's sitting around doing nothing and acting like some cool god. Like this event for an example. The Velvet room's purpose is to provide service to our guess, not to serve as a time travelling transit station. Are you tired?

- Indeed. I am tired. But Margaret, do you think it's going to be alright if we let it passes?

- I don't really care about where the girl ends up - Margaret took a sip from her glass - She ticks me off. As long as she doesn't have any memories of anything happening prior in her life and this place, that's fine.

Chii was crushed under piles and piles of monsters but she could still hear Margaret's word clearly.

-NO ONE TAKES MY MEMORIES AWAY FROM ME, FUCKING BASTARDS! - Chii screamed at the tops of her lungs. Using the little strength she had left, the small girl violently pulled the big guy by the collar out of the mess and kicked him outside the door, before jumping in after him.

…

Margaret closed her book, the monsters disappeared and once again, silence covered the room.

- Did she just…

- Our guest…

- Now Margaret… This really is a problem…

Chii's eyes busted open, once again, right after she regained consciousness. But this time, she was in her dorm room.

Wait… her dorm room?

She got up immediately and grabbed her cell phone.

The date was January 4th, 2010.

Less than one month till the fight with Nyx, eh? Chii collapsed to her feet. So she didn't travel back much. But she was prepared for this the moment she decided to jump out of the car. Chii looked to her side.

That guy whom she jumped out with is still here. Lying on the floor, unconscious. The guy must be the same kind with the weirdos she saw in the limousine; he definitely knows how to do time travel and stuffs. Chii looks around to find something to restrain the guy before he wakes up, this'll make it easier for her to threaten him. Unfortunately, there is nothing resembles a rope inside her room so she used the guy's own belt to tie his arms together and blindfold him with her small square scarf.

She heard door knocks.

_Chii?_

The Earth suddenly stopped spinning. Her heart stopped beating for a second. Tears streaming down uncontrollably, stomach aching like she was stabbed by a knife, she ran, stumbled, got up and rushed toward the door, pulling it wide open.

_- Wow there…_

It's his voice

It's his eyes, it's his gentle smile, his blue hair, his towering height, his tender gaze…

It's him

She forgot how to breathe and before she knew it, she had already collapsed to his arms; her body shook violently. Chii buried her face into his chest, arms wrapped tightly around her brother's torso, never intend to let go. His heart was beating, his whole body was so warm, so unlike… That thought made her shudder. No, she never wants to lose him again.

- What's with the water work, Chii? You look like shit when you're crying, ugly. - Minato asked teasingly and ruffled his little sister long blue hair.

- P-Please don't ever leave me again…I …I - Chii sobbed quietly into his chest.

- Oh geez… I just went out for like, 2 hours. Hey! Hey… stop! You're going to dirty my new shirt with your snorts.

Minato's tendency to mind over every little thing has ruined a lot of moments. But this time, he just let the small girl cry to his chest without asking anymore questions. He could always ask later, when she had calmed down a little bit.

- So… what's the matter? - Minato asked, stroking Chii's long straight hair gently - It's really creepy for a pair of siblings to hug each others like this in the middle of the hallway, you know?

- I'm just so glad…

- I just can't get what's in your mind sometimes. I bought some cream cupcakes from the Mall but they must be as hard as rock right now. Still want to eat them? - Minato sighed.

- Okay … - Chii let go of Minato, for now. Her legs felt so weak, she could barely stand. She wiped her tear and snot with Minato's handkerchief. The girl knew that she couldn't afford to lose too much time around here, this isn't her final destination.

- You want some too?

- _Yes, please!_

_What?_

Chii immediately turned around, the door to her room was wide open, that guy was sitting on her bed with the dorkiest smile on his face, blindfolded, arms still tied tightly behind his back.

- Well whatever float you guy's boat, but remember safety first, and watch out for Mitsuru senpai. - Minato gave Chii a suggestive smirk before heading downstairs. He has always been an open minded person when it comes to other's sexual preference.

- No… it's not…. - Chii became as red as a tomato and tried to explain but Minato had already gone out of her reach.

The girl went back to her room and shut the door. She had some other important stuff to sort out first.

- A very kind oniichan you got there. I'm sorry if I ruined your tearful reunion.

- No need to. I'm Chii Arisato. What's your name?

- My name's Yu Narukami. Um...Arisato- san… would you mind getting me out of these bound? I... Whoa…

Yu felt the coldness of steel on his throat.

- Narukami -san, as much as I hate to admit this, I don't really mind killing people. I have the power to know if a person's lying or not so please answer my questions truthfully. If not, you should know what'd happen. – Chii managed to sound scary. Obviously, she was just bluffing stuffs up. But magic shouldn't be a crazy and unrealistic phenomenon to both of them

- Is it your persona's power? - This guy knows about persona. It's not that surprising.

- Yes. Now answer my questions. How can I get back to that place?

- The Velvet room? I don't really know how at the moment. I usually enter it through a blue gate. But normal people don't seem to be able to see it.

Blue gate? Had she heard this somewhere? Minato had told her about blue gates before… Wait…

Chii grabbed the guy by the collar and removed his blindfold.

- Tell me… Are you… by chance… Can you summon multiple personas?

Yu squint because of the sudden light. The girl was staring at him with such a fierce look in her eyes.

- Yes. I have the Wild card power. – He answered.

An idea flashed through Chii's mind.

- Turn around. I'll untie your arms.

**A/N note: I'm really bad with all kind of time travel paradox theory etc and it's going to be a mess real quick. Forgive me. I'm truly sorry.**


End file.
